Erica Mena
Erica Mena is a main cast member on seasons three, four, five and ten of Love & Hip Hop: New York, and on season seven of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. She appears as a supporting cast member in season two of Love & Hip Hop: New York. Before Love & Hip Hop Erica Mena is an urban model, video vixen and singer. She was born in The Bronx, New York City to Sonia Mena, her Puerto Rican mother and Brian Mena, her Dominican father. She has a son, King Javien Conde (born March 1, 2007) with ex-boyfriend, Raul Conde, who is a member of Terror Squad with Fat Joe and Remy Ma. In 2009, she appeared as a troublemaking Dash employee on the E! reality show Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) Erica joins the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York as a supporting cast member in season two. She is introduced as a rival of Kimbella's, which stems from their days competing for modelling jobs, and the two get into a violent altercation in her first episode. The fight, in which champagne glasses were thrown, causing both to bleed, would lead to stronger security measures for all Love & Hip Hop shows from then on, including hiring personal bodyguards for the cast and enforcing a total ban on glass and metal silverware on set. She is promoted to the main cast for the third season, which focuses on her turbulent relationship with manager Rich Dollaz and his struggles to kickstart her music career. Erica identifies as bisexual and enters a relationship with a woman, Cyn Santana, in the show's fourth season. Their relationship disintegrates in season five and Erica finds love with rapper Bow Wow. Later, the two become engaged. Erica refused to film onstage with the other cast members during the season's reunion special, announcing that the season would be her last. Erica and Bow Wow separated just months after she quit the series. Erica returned to the franchise in 2017, first appearing in the special Love & Hip Hop New York: Dirty Little Secrets, and then joining the cast of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta in season seven, having relocating to Atlanta to kickstart her music career. She reconnects with her old friend Estelita and tries to steer her away from Stevie J, who she views as exploitive and manipulative. Her and Stevie's feud became a driving storyline during the latter half of the season, culminating in a heated argument at the show's reunion special in which he storms offstage. She does not return the next season, but would appear as a commentator in the special 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. On December 24, 2018, Erica became engaged to fellow Love & Hip Hop cast member, Safaree after a month of dating and on September 12, 2019, it was confirmed that Erica and Safaree were expecting their first child together. On October 7, 2019, Erica & Safaree got married weeks after they announced their pregnancy at Legacy Castle in New Jersey. That same year, Erica rejoined the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York for its tenth anniversary season, which chronicles her and Safaree's wedding, as well as the birth of their daughter. On February 2, 2020, Erica gave birth to their daughter. Gallery Opening credits Erica_m_s3_opening_gif.gif|Erica in the opening credits of LHHNY seasons 3–5. erica_intro_s7.gif|Erica in the opening credits of LHHATL season 7. erica-safaree-intro-s10.gif|Erica & Safaree in the opening credits of LHHNY season 10. Green screen looks Erica_M_episode-206.jpg|Erica's green screen look on LHHNY season 2. Erica_M_episode-308.jpg|Erica's green screen look on LHHNY season 3. Erica_M_episode-404.jpg|Erica's green screen look on LHHNY season 4. Erica_M_episode-511.jpg|Erica's green screen look on LHHNY season 5. erica-s7.JPG|Erica's green screen look in LHHATL season 7. erica-mena-s10-lhhny.JPG|Erica's green screen look in LHHNY season 10. Appearances Erica has 71 appearances so far. Trivia * Erica also appears on the VH1 reality competition show Scared Famous with fellow Love & Hip Hop franchise cast members Nikki Mudarris, Yung Joc and Safaree Samuels. Her and Safaree lasted until the show's finale, where they tied at third place. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 3) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 4) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 7) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:LGBT Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)